Corona de Plástico
by AngieSwan16
Summary: Isabella vive bajo los maltratos de su madre Renee, que vive obsesionada con que ella gane concursos de bellezas desde pequeña, al entrar a su ultimo año se enamora de Edward Cullen, el chico popular, pero un secreto puede matar ese amor


-¡ISABELLA POR DIOS APRENDETE LOS MALDITOS PASOS ME TIENES HARTA!-. Le grito Renne a su hija Isabella o como todos la llamaban Bella excepto su madre.

Renee estaba obsesionada con los concursos de belleza, cuando era una niña la madre de Renee hacia exactamente lo mismo que le hacía a Bella, y cuando no hacia algo bien la castigaba para que se lo aprendiera.

Bella apenas tenía 5 años y sufría los maltratos de su mama, ella sabía que si no se aprendía los pasos su mama la iba encerrar en el sótano nuevamente y ella no quería, le daba mucho miedo porque estaba solita y con frio. A veces duraba horas allí dentro hasta que Renee pensaba que ya era suficiente y que había aprendido la lección.

Su madre decía que _el_ _segundo lugar es el primer perdedor* _y que siempre tenía que ganar el _Grand Supreme_ que era el primer lugar en los certámenes.

Renee miraba con ojos furiosos a su hija, siempre se ponía como ejemplo para todo, cuando su hija hacia algo mal siempre decía que cuando era niña lo hacía bien, que siempre ganaba todo, entre otras cosas, y ella soñaba que Isabella fuera como ella.

Su papa Charlie jamás la había detenido ni siquiera cuando la encerraba en el sótano, siempre hacia lo que Renee quería sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Bella miraba con ojos vidriosos a su mama, mientras la llevaba de nuevo al sótano, la rutina era muy difícil para una niña de su edad y le costaba aprendérsela así que después de varios intentos su mama se harto, la lanzo al piso del sótano con mucha furia.

-Aquí te vas a quedar hasta que te aprendas la coreografía Isabella-. Le dijo.- y por tu bien espero que ganes el concurso del sábado.

Y salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave para que no intentara escapar. Bella lloraba fuertemente porque no sabía qué hacer, ella pensaba que era su culpa y ella haría todo lo posible para complacer a su madre en todo.

_12 Años Después _

"Beep, Beep, Beep"

Sonó el despertador muy temprano en la mañana, Bella estaba feliz, hoy comenzaba su último año de preparatoria y el próximo año iría a la universidad lejos de las garras feroces de su madre.

Se levanto y se metió a bañar y pensó lo horrible que fue todos los años anteriores, al ser concursante de certámenes era muy agredidas por sus compañeras de clases por la envidia que les tenia, aunque Bella pensaba que era porque ella no les agradaba y en parte era verdad.

Sus compañeros no paraban de criticarla y aunque era una chica muy hermosa no se dejaba ver así pues siempre sabía que los chicos la miraban con mucha lujuria y eso aumentaba la agresión de sus compañeras hacia ella.

Por eso su padre decidió cambiarla de escuela donde nadie la conocía y podía ser ella misma, una amante de la literatura que le encantaba tanto leer como escribir.

Aunque hubo algo que nunca cambio: el carácter de su madre

Ella todavía seguía obsesionada concursos de bellezas y Bella para evitar la agresión de su madre hacia todo lo que ella le pedía, incluso pasar noches sin dormir para poder aprenderse algo o simplemente perfeccionar un traje, todo por complacerla hasta sacrificar su vida social.

Bella nunca había tenido un novio, ni amigos, por eso se la pasaba sumergida en los libros

Cuando salió de la ducha reviso su armario y decidió colocarse algo que pasara desapercibido, algo que no llamara mucho la atención ya que no quería que le pasara lo que le paso en su antigua escuela

Se coloco un pantalón pegado al cuerpo y una sudadera varias tallas más grandes que las de ella, se puso sus converse negras, tomo su mochila y bajo a la sala, tomo su desayuno y se dirigió a la escuela

Cuando llego parecía que nadie podía quitarle la vista de encima, se sonrojo y se puso en marcha a la secretaria para buscar sus honorarios cuando una chica se le empezó a acercar, tenía el cabello corto y su ropa era muy de moda.

-Hola me llamo Alice mucho gusto-. Se presento y estiro su mano, Bella el estrecho ella le producía mucha confianza.

-Hola me llamo Bella, es un placer-. Y le sonrió.

-Igualmente Bella, ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?

-Es Literatura-. Y sonrió al saber que su materia preferida sería la primera que vería.

-Yo estoy cerca de ese salón-. Le dijo Alice.- te puedo acompañar si quieres.

-Claro no hay ningún problema, no quiero perderme en el primer día-. Y empezaron conversar.

Bella se entero que Alice tenía dos hermanos estudiando con ella, que tenía un novio llamado Jasper y estaba obsesionada con las compras.

Bella nunca se lo diría pero ella también le encantaba comprar ropa, le parecía como un método de relajación, y su madre le daba cierta cantidad de dinero cada vez que ganaba algún certamen, aunque ella lo ahorraba ya que quería ir a la universidad y sus padres no eran millonarios.

Alice la dejo en su primera clase _"es perfecta para Edward_ _sin duda alguna" _pensó Alice justo antes de retirase a su clase.

Cuando Bella entro, todo el salón la empezó a observar, suspiro y se dirigió a su asiento que era el único vacio _"Mejor, no quiero tener que hablar con nadie" _pensó Bella justo antes que entrara otro joven, y Bella escucho los supiros de sus otras compañeras.

-Señor Cullen, que gusto que nos honre con su presencia-. Dijo con ironía el profesor al joven que estaba allí.

-Es un gusto profesor-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Siéntese con la señorita Swan por favor-. Y lo mando al asiento que estaba a mi lado.

Edward miro a la chica con quien se iba a sentar _"No será tan malo como pensé" _y se dirigió a su asiento, bajo la atenta mirada del profesor.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-. Se presento con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

Bella quedo sorprendida y tartamudeo un poco al presentarse.

-Bella… Swan-. Dijo en un susurro.

Cuando le dio la mano sintió una descarga eléctrica que le atravesó todo el cuerpo y ambos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos.


End file.
